Second or Third Chances
by Pop-Culture-Princess90
Summary: What should have happened after Penny's dad came for a visit.


Second… Or Third Chances

A/N: So I am a die hard fan of Leonard and Penny fan. And I think they need to get back together like last season lol. Well I was rewatching the episode in which they pretend to be back together when Penny's dad visits. And even though it may have already been done I really think that that was the episode they should have gotten back together.

'I can't believe that he sent me to my room like I'm a little girl. This is my freaking APARTMENT for crying out loud.' Sulked the blonde waitress slash actress. The only thing pulling her out of her thoughts was hearing her father yell at Leonard in the living room. 'Poor Leonard, he's such a great guy. I really shouldn't have forced him into playing along.' Penny sighed getting up from her bed as she heard her front door slam. Taking a deep breath she entered her living room seeing her father gathering his things to leave.

"Daddy… I really am sorry." Her voice was small reminding her father of how she was as a young girl. And she hated how he could make her feel that way again.

"It's ok Penny. I just wish you didn't feel the need to lie to me. I loved it when you were with Leonard, yes. But that was because he was finally a man that seemed to be worthy of you. You can take care of yourself I know you can. That doesn't worry me,… but that doesn't mean I want you to always be fighting every battle on your own. Life is so much better when you have someone by your side that supports you and loves you unconditionally. He was the first and only man you have dated that I really saw that in. He really does love you."

As his speech came to an end Penny stood in stunned silence not knowing how to respond. Yea she knew Leonard loved her, hell that confession was one of the reasons they broke up for in the first place. They had been getting too serious and she bolted, it was just her style. Not wanting to feel her head spin down that train of thought Penny finally spoke, "Thanks dad. I love you." Walking over to his luggage she picked up a few and pointed one towards they door, " But if we don't leave now you'll miss you plane."

Hours later Penny was once again in her apartment, this time sitting in front of her t.v. but her mind was far from the current comedy on the screen.

'Why did my dad have to bring up the fact that Leonard still loved me? I was doing so well pretending that I didn't notice. Didn't notice the lingering stares or how he was pretend to brush up against me. But he wants so much more then I can give… right? He wants love, living together being happy and all the serious life changing issues that come with that. And I don't love Leonard! Right? No I can't he isn't who I see myself ending up with. He isn't my normal type.' That gave her a bit of comfort sadly that comfort only lasted a second, until the swirling thoughts inside her head came to a new point. Almost leaping off her couch she began to pace not even paying attention to her motions.

'But what has my normal type gotten me in the past. Heart break from lying, cheating, ass holes most of which have warrants out for their arrests now. Or they were dumb as bricks.' Her mind continued to race without her permission and all at once all the great thing about Leonard seemed to fill her mind. All the fun times they had. How she had never felt more at home then when she was in his arms. How he seemed to always be on her mind. How she would pretend the random guy of the month she was kissing was Leonard without even realizing it.

Suddenly Penny came to a screeching halt in her pacing. Her mind had finally gotten through all the pro's, con's and her own feelings to one solid yet terrifying conclusion. Not wanting to lose her courage Penny sprinted out her door across the hall and knocked on Leonard and Sheldon's door.

The mere seconds that it took for someone to answer felt like hundreds of years passing. Her pulse sped up even more from before. She had to keep herself planted in front of the door knowing that the bundle of nervousness now twisting in her stomach would have her run before anyone opened the door. Suddenly it wasn't the door she saw anymore but the man she hadn't been able to stop thinking about.

He had his red bathrobe wrapped around him the tie only tight enough to hold it in place but she saw the white t shirt he slept in underneath. He was rubbing his dark brown eyes before sliding his glasses on to see who was there.

Suddenly Penny realized it was later then she thought it was. Freaking out words began leaving her mouth without she really realizing what she was saying. "I'm so sorry Leonard I didn't even realize what time it is. I didn't mean to wake you up. I'll come back tomorrow I can wait. I am so sorry again I'll-"

"Penny? Wait stop. Just slow down why are you here?" His voice was still groggy from sleep and she never thought he sounded hotter.

"No it's ok I can come back tomorrow you go back to sleep." The blonde began to turn away when a strong… very strong hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her back.

"No Penny I am up now so just tell me." Leonard's voice was strong and steady now.

Not looking up at him Penny just stared down at her socks not saying a word. After a few moments she felt the hand leave her arm and two fingers settled under her chin making her look him in the eyes.

"Tell me." His voice almost pleading now.

"Iloveyou." Her voice once again soft as she said everything all at once fearing his reaction, his rejection.'

"Say that again, you what?" His eyebrows pulled up in confusion.

"I love you." Penny pushed out a second time not looking at him. When not immediate response came she began rambling hoping to save their relationship. "I love you. I didn't realize how much until my dad mentioned how he believe you still loved me earlier before he left. But the more I thought about it the more it made sense. I never stopped caring for you and I believe it is the same for you. We constantly are looking at the other from the corners of our eyes. I know your "accidental" brushes against me aren't by accident. I haven't felt more at home then when we are laying in bed and your arms are around me. I pretend that other guys are you, hell I said your name when I was making out with your friend from the comic book store. I want and need to be with you. I hope you feel the same way and if you don't-"

Once again she was cut off but this time it was by his lips crushing against her own. Winding her hands around his shoulder as his stayed on her hips. The kiss was fierce and fast and full or need but she didn't want it any other way. His hands found her hips and pulled her body flush against his. Pulling back Leonard's breathing was short as he whispered, "I love you too. I have missed you so much Penny. You have no idea how much I wanted to have you in my arms at night, or see you dancing in the kitchen in the morning."

Beaming Penny surprised him kissing him again this time soft and sweet. They kept the kiss going for a minute never asking for more. Finally when they needed to come up for air they broke apart but their hands didn't move.

"Come on lets go to sleep." Leonard smiled pulling her into his apartment.

Nodding she let herself be pulled along before a funny thought made her laugh so hard she had to stop walking and clinch her stomach.

"What?" Leonard's voice held a little worry.

"I just pictured Sheldon's face when he sees me in one of your t shirt and underwear tomorrow morning he is going to freak out at us being back together."

Relaxing at Leonard's comment he quickly joined her laughing as he began pulling her along once more.

After quietly entering his room and shutting the door. Leonard sliding into bed holding his arms open for her to cuddle into.

Smirking she slide into bed not caring for now that she was still dressed. Pulling her under him Leonards mouth quickly found hers and all Penny could of was that this is what home felt like.


End file.
